


Baking

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Babies, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Happy poly growing polyfamily with Jensen and Mish





	Baking

Cooking with your children was always a bit of a challenge. They were so full of energy and during dinner time that was one thing, but at 7am, you couldn’t really keep up. Today you decided it didn’t matter though. It was their papa’s birthday and you loved how excited they were about surprising him.

Your 5 year old son, Orion, who was usually the more rambunctious one of the two was being unbelievably patient with his sister Abrial, as he showed her how to make different shapes of the pancakes. The kids were most definitely their fathers’ kids. Ori with his wild brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was a handful on a good day and a tornado on others, but he was kind and compassionate. A trait he shared with his more shy, yet strong willed little sister. Blonde little Abri with her shining emerald eyes stood up for what she believed in, punching older kids in the face when they tried to pick on her, on occasion, odd older brother.

They did everything together despite the two year age gap. Their appearances didn’t hide the fact of who their biological parents were. You didn’t plan for them to not have the same father, but it also didn’t matter. Both your husbands were their dads, no matter what biology showed and the kids knew that.   

You were smiling trying to keep the kitchen semi orderly as the two little chipmunks were plotting making their father an entire zoo of pancakes for breakfast.

It took everything you had not to intervene in their process. Their dads, especially the one you were trying to surprise, were so much better at giving up control to the kids while in the kitchen. You had decided that today you wouldn’t worry about the mess. You could clean that up later or maybe trick Jensen into doing it for you, but for now you sticked to chopping up the fruit and brewing the coffee while the little ones handled the pancakes, making sure no one was getting burned out of the corner of your eye.

“Morning honey,” you smiled as you felt your husband’s strong arms close around your waist, pulling you back against his chest.

“Morning Jay,” you tilted your head back resting it against his shoulder, loving the happy twinkle in his eyes as he leaned down kissing your lips.

“Daddy we don’t have time for that,” Orion scolded, making you giggle against Jensen’s lips and him smile against yours.

“He’s as bossy as his mom,” Jensen grinned playfully slapping your ass, making you squeal and send him a scolding look, which he just ignored with a grin.

“So do you think he suspects anything?” Jensen asked, making you shake your head.

“No. did you find the shirts?” you asked and Jensen held out the bag you had hidden in the backseat yesterday. Jensen stole a strawberry off your plate, dropping a kiss to your shoulder and smiling sweetly at you, making it impossible to be mad at him.

“Get the kids dressed and I’ll handle this mess?” he offered, making you happily peck his lips before you grabbed your daughter and shooed your son in front of you. It was a minor miracle the four of you had been able to keep this secret from Misha for three days but you had succeeded.

You tugged your kids’ into their new shirts before you let them return to the kitchen at full speed, laughing to yourself when you heard Jensen grunt at impact.

“You got the food? I got these things,” Jensen teased as he saw you, Orion hanging over his shoulder and Abrial hanging upside down from his arm. You laughed, shaking your head and nodded at him following behind him as he lead the way to your bedroom.

As soon as Jensen opened the door your kids jumped onto the bed and their papa, making a string of cries and suffering noises erupt from under the covers. The kids were giggling as they jumped on him, having a blast as they tried to uncover their father who did his best to stay hidden from the little howler monkeys invading your bed.

Jensen chuckled, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, the two of you smilingly watching the kids slowly win the battle as Misha appeared from his hiding place, forcing both kids onto the bed starting to tickle them before he froze.

“What’s… Y/N?… Are you?” Misha stuttered as he read the shirts your kids had on.

“We’re having a baby!” Abrial proudly announced, making you and Jensen laugh as you sat down on the bed with Misha and the kids.

“Well technically, I am,” you teased, kissing your daughter’s cheek as you glanced at Misha. His eyes were tearing up and you and Jensen instinctively took one of his hands each.

“That’s happy tears right Mish? I know I usually tell the two of you at the same time but…” you started, now a little worried about your decision to keep this hidden from him.

“But I sorta guessed,” Jensen added reaching out, giving your knee a squeeze, “and I convinced her to wait until today so if you wanna yell at someone,” Jensen shrugged making Misha punch his arm.

“I’m not yelling,” he growled with a grin, “we’re having another baby.” Before you knew it you were wrapped in Misha’s arms as he kissed you deeply, not even letting you go completely as one of his arms went around Jensen’s neck. You smiled as your husband’s lips collided and you kissed Misha’s cheek before wiggling free of their hold hugging your son and daughter.

“Wanna show papa what you made him?” you asked the kids who instantly jumped off the bed, starting to serve oddly shaped animal pancakes for the three of you. You smiled happily as you watched the two men gush about the peculiar shapes, making your two kids the happiest children in the world.

Your relationship might not be conventional and in the beginning it might have caused you your fair share of tears as the tabloids stuck their noses where they didn’t belong. As you watched the two men with your son and daughter, instinctively covering your still flat belly with your hand, there was nowhere in the world you’d rather be and no other people you would rather spend your life with. Your kids were the luckiest little beings in the world, not only to have the love of two parents, but of three, and their dads were the best fathers any child could possibly wish for. It might be Misha’s birthday, but you felt as if the four, soon five, of them were the best gifts you could have ever hoped for.


End file.
